Young Allies Vol 1 14
** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = Tommy Tyme Visits the Colosseum | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Dan Barry | Inker2_1 = Allen Bellman | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = After a baseball game during recess, Tommy Tyme and his classmates return to their studies. Their teacher is proud of their good sportsmanship and assigns them all to write a report on sports from different periods of time. Enjoying the idea, Tommy returns home after school and uses his Clock of the Ages to travel back in time to Ancient Rome to learn what he can about the Colosseum battles. There, he asks a Roman citizen where the Colosseum is located and joins a line of people entering the arena. He soon realizes that the line is full of slaves being forced into combat and when he attempts to leave he is forced to stay and participate in the combat. He also learns that the combatants must fight to the death, something that Tommy finds to be barbaric. Put in the arena to battle a trio of lions, Tommy manages to frighten them off with some of his firecrackers, winning the round. When the emperor demands that Tommy battle his champion, he only agrees to do so if they let the other slaves go. The emperor agrees to do so if Tommy proves victorious. Pitted in a battle against a gladiator, Tommy manages to fell him with some fast fighting moves he learned in Brooklyn and tries to escape on his horse. Set to battle the champion who attacks on a horse drawn chariot, Tommy fells the gladiator with his slingshot, knocking him off his horse. Conceding defeat, the gladiator is shocked when Tommy refuses to kill him. Tommy explains to the emperor about his time's version of sportsmanship which is based on skill and not killing your opponent. His noble words convince the emperor to cease the execution of losing combatants in the gladiator arena. Just then the Clock of the Ages goes off, sending Tommy back to his own time. Tommy then quickly writes his report which he eagerly brings to class the next day. Its attention to detail impresses his teacher very much. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Roman Gladiators Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** * ** *** Items: * | StoryTitle3 = Murder In the Movies | Writer3_1 = Allen Bellman | Penciler3_1 = Allen Bellman | Inker3_1 = Allen Bellman | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Detective Mike Trapp and crime scene photographer Pepper Burns decide to take the night off to see a movie, however their duties take the front seat when they find one of the theater patrons dead in his seat. Identifying the out of town dead man as Detective Peter Haggerty, Pepper remarks how Haggerty was on the trail of the criminal Lars Logan. Mike Trapp gathers the theater staff, and suspects the usher of being Lars, and catches the crook by addressing him by his real name. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Mr. Templeton Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = Southpaw | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = The Monster of the Maniac Murders | Writer5_1 = Joe Millard | Penciler5_1 = Allen Bellman | Inker5_1 = Vince Alascia | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = The Young Allies are at the scene of a USO show to entertain the troops. As the Allies are on the stage, General Manse and famous radio comedian Bob Carter watch the Allies show unaware that a strange old man is watching them as well. Suddenly, Carter gets stricken with a sudden jealous rage and attacks General Manse, beating the superior officer to death. As the soldiers pull Carter off the General, the Young Allies spot the old man fleeing the scene and attempt to stop him. When questioning the old man, who rambles incomprehensible gibberish, Bucky shrugs him off as just a crank who is uninvolved with the sudden attack. However later, Carter's madness subsides and he is horrified by what he is done and explains how he just suddenly lost control of his sanity. The Young Allies and Carter are visited by psychiatrist Wilton Wilkes who examines Carter and diagnoses him with a mental illness, however Kunckles is not sold on Wilke's professional assessment. Later in their bunkhouse, the Allies go over the days strange events and recall how Carter said something "hit him" and Bucky expresses his reevaluation of the old man's presence there. Suddenly, the radio reports of a similar attack, this time at the nearby Fenton Aircraft Factory near Camp Slater. Suspecting something fishy going on the Young Allies are about to leave to investigate when they hear cries for help outside. They hear a fight going on from Colonel Blakely's quarters where Sergeant James has apparently gone insane and started attacking people. Spotting the old man from earlier fleeing the scene, the Young Allies run after him. Spotting the old man hooping into a car being driven by Japanese spies, Bucky and Knuckles manage to hop aboard before it can drive away. The other Allies send Toro to follow after them to lend a hand. As Bucky and Knuckles fight the old man and the Japanese spies, the old man reveals that he uses a ray to make his victims go insane and is about to use it against Bucky when Toro arrives and saves him. The three boys are forced to jump off the car, but not before Knuckles can rip off a necklace off one of the Japanese spies. Finding a secret note inside, they find instructions that identify that the old man and the Japanese spies plan on attacking the number 84001 Train at the Union Pacific Rail Yard. There, they spot the spies as they are stealing the No. 84001 train. When Jeff, Whitewash, Bucky and Kunckles attempts to climb aboard, Jeff dodges a blast from the old man's ray gun but is tossed off the train, but not before Jeff can grab a hold of the ray gun. The others are then dog piled by the Japanese spies who take them prisoner. He shows it to his fellow Allies and they then chase after the spies in a second train. Up ahead of the line, the Japanese spies use a larger version of the insanity ray to make everyone in the town of Red Gultch go insane. They then stop the train and tie up Whitewash and Knuckles and then use the ray on Bucky, making him insane and leave. Toro, Jeff and Tubby soon catch up and prevent Bucky from killing the others, holding him still until the rays effects wear off. They then catch up with the spies at Appleton Junction where they easily trounce them. With the spies rounded up, the Young Allies reveal the old man to be none other than Wilton Wilkes in disguise. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** Suki Other Characters: * * Sergeant James * General Manse Races and Species: * * | Notes = * Not only is the Tommy Tyme story historically inaccurate, Tommy seems to not remember his previous adventure in Ancient Rome in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}